Un amor entre la muerte y la guerra
by Takami-sama
Summary: Pensar que el mundo era una mierda y lo sigue siendo, peor con esos malditos caminantes, pero ahora tengo por quien vivir, una motivación y esa es, mi querida mocosa, la causante de mi pasión desenfrenada, mi locura y dolores de cabeza, a la ves el temor, que me invade de perderle. Será que Daryl se a enamorado en serio ? mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad por favor Daryl x OC


Quiero dejar en claro, que ninguno de los personajes, que utilizare me pertenecen, aun que yo quisiera que así fuese…. Tan solo me pertenece Alice

Dentro de una de las celdas, se encontraba una chica, la cual se removía ante seguras pesadillas y de repente abrió los ojos, se le noto la respiración agitada, el sudor que recorría por su pecho, se acomodo y miro hacia los lados, encontrándose con un hombre sentado en esa cama, la miraba con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y profundos, al instante la joven tenia los ojos llorosos, se abalanzo a el y lo abrazo.

−Alice ….. – Susurro el hombre, que poco a poco, la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo –pensábamos que estabas muerta− volvió a hablar el hombre, aquel hombre que tenia, un nudo en la garganta, al recordar que el le prohibió a Darly que fuese, por ella por esa niña, por su prima, que ahora lo abrazaba y lloraba, el estar de nuevo a su lado, de paso tenia que darle la noticia de que asesino a su ídolo, asesino al hombre que se desvivía por ella, que aun que fuese un enfermo mental, ella lo seguía y lo amaba. Debía analizar el como empezaría a contarle, que asesino a Shane, pero aquello era necesario, el estaba loco y lo iba matar, ella debía comprender.

−Muerta? Hmmm debieron de haberme, buscado mucho para tener esa conclusión− hablo la chica, separándose de Rick, se levanto y controlo sus mareos, vio el lugar y lo estudio, con gran tranquilidad –y Shane ¿donde esta? – el pobre Rick maldijo internamente, pero ahora no se quedaría callado, esta ves ya todo cambio, el ya no era el mismo. Se levanto de esa cama y la miro, con seriedad, no aquella mirada estaba llena de frialdad, el hombre estaba raro, Alice no reconocía esa mirada y menos venida de Rick, el que era tan agradable, pero claro este mundo de mierda, cambiaba a cualquiera, hasta al mas bueno.

−Mate a Shane, era necesario, el era un estorbo, intento matarme y fue necesario− dijo saliendo de la celda, aquel sonoro ruido hizo que reaccionasen todos, levantándose y mirándolo, con algo de confusión, pues el se miraba enojado, frio, tantas cosas en las que se veía en esa mirada, el miro a todos y negó, para luego salir a tomar aire. Hershel negó con decepción, se daba cuenta que Rick se ponía peor, cada ves peor, se podría decir que estaba loco, Hershel aun no lo aceptaba, pero ya era casi obvio. Se escucho las pisadas de la joven, la cual tenía una cara, de pocos amigos, la joven los vio a todos y no se gasto en saludos, camino hacia Carl y de manera rápida le quito el arma, todos se alarmaron ante aquello, pensaban que le haría daño a Carl en son de venganza, pero esta se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia Rick, algo aun mas alarmante, todos corrieron atrás de ella, hasta la pobre Beth, con todo y la pequeña Judith

−Eres un bastardo!− grito la joven, en un tono de odio mientras le apuntaba, si temor a nada, olvidándose por completo de que el, era su sangre, su primo –mataste a la única persona, que veía por mi, deberías sentirte una mierda, pero ya se por quien fue, fue por ella, por la zorra de Lo…− antes de que terminara Rick ya la había bofeteado y esta se encontraba en el suelo, con el labio reventado, Daryl se sorprendió, es mas aun no estaba, seguro de que esa fuese Alice, la mocosa inmadura, que amable y pensaba, que el mundo mejoraría, esa mocosa estaba ahora apuntando a Rick y estaba apunto de matarle, por el bastardo de Shane, no era justo de parte de Alice, así que se acerco a la castaña le quito de mala manera el arma y la levanto del suelo –maldito Rick− dijo con lagrimas, la joven de cabellos cafes.

Rick estaba mirando, el como Daryl se la llevaba, sintió un leve dolor en el corazón, porque no quería que hablase de Lori a si, pero ella no sabia de que ella estaba muerta, luego ese odio que seguro le tenia, luego los problemas con ese Gobernador, todo estaba mal, ella llego en el momento menos adecuado, cuando iban de camino a salvar a Gleen y a Maggie, pero ahora debía arreglarse con ella o que demonios, negó tomándose de la cabeza, estaba tratando de no volverse loco, no quería volverse mas loco, de lo que el no sabia, que ya estaba.

Daryl se alejo de ella y la vio, con algo de pena, negó –eres una mierda con tu primo, que pasa contigo idiota, que no ves que el maldito de Shane nos iba a matar a todos, ya que el bastardo estaba loco pfff eres una patetica− dijo saliendo del lugar, enojado, con esa joven, que recién llegaba y ya causaba problemas, seguro era la futura Shane, la desquiciada del grupo. Alice se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas, se frustro al escuchar los insultos de Daryl, luego negó, ese Dixon le había terminado de joder la existencia, pero en algo tenia razón, Shane estaba loco y ella, no debía ser injusta con su primo, pero Shane era especial, porque siempre la salvo, porque siempre se preocupo por ella, mas que Rick, mas que el su familia, el hombre que mas respetaba su padre y del que ella siempre a estado enamorada, siempre sabia que, lo de Shane solo era un espejismo, para no intentar seducir y salir rechazada por su Rick, sus lagrimas seguía rodando.

Me paso a subir este primer capitulo, que espero les guste, o si no pues, igual gracias por pasarse a leer, por favor comenten el como les pareció y ya luego, subo el segundo cap, espero disfruten este primero, saludos y gracias, por pasarse a leer ^^


End file.
